


Hello, love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave talk together in bed the morning following Jade coming home from a long trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, love

"You cut your hair."  
Calloused fingers are twisting and attempting to twirl the short strands of your boyish haircut, effectively helping a few tendrils of sleep to slither away from your mind. You hum and turn around in Dave's arms to face him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. You weren't mad that he hadn't noticed earlier. Or, he probably did but just didn't mention it since as soon as you walked through the door he was kissing you and bringing you to bed.  
"Mmhmm," you hum, sighing with content. Waking up with Dave wrapped around you was seriously the best. "It was getting in the way. Do you like it?"  
He's quite for a while longer, still playing with your hair. Then, his hand wanders down, pressing gently against the back of your neck, and he brings you in for a kiss.  
"I love it. I love you," he whispers against your lips and you can feel that he's smiling.  
"I love you too," you say, sighing again and kissing him one last time before just laying there, enjoying the feeling of finally being back with Dave.


End file.
